And Then There Were None
by GiantsintheSky
Summary: Wammy's House a place for geniuses yet what caused the children to end up there? Series of the past of the children at Wammy's.


**A/N: **_**The concept idea for this series is to explain the past of the children at Wammy's House for Gifted Children through what I believe happened. The chapters for each child are supposed to convey the way that their parents felt before they died or simply abandoned them. Not all of them are mentioned in the manga/anime seeing as my own OC Jazz will also be included in this along with Mihawk my friends OC. Enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Death note. **_

_**A**_

It is often said that nothing in the world could ready someone for parenthood. The fact being that something's just couldn't be taught rather they were gained through a process of trial-and-error. Ronda van Hausen understood that, after all she had always been one to think logically, yet she felt an urge to believe that once she had her baby in her arms everything would snap into place. She had fallen in love with a Finnish man who had promised her the world, she gladly obliged. Now nine months later she sat on a hospital bed, the man who had claimed her heart as his was on her right side.

"It seems that you are ready. Let us get started." Ronda nodded eager to eliminate the pain and to hold her baby. Somewhere within her nerves were playing out only to be disregarded by the immense amount of pain that the contractions brought with them.

"Okay when you get the next contraction push until you get to ten. Sylvia will count for you for you." Ronda once again merely nodded as she squeezed her lovers' hand.

Thirty minutes of pain and relentless pushing on her part brought a sudden feel of euphoria as a small cry broke through the silence in the room.

"Congratulations it is a boy."

A boy.

Ronda watched as a nurse took away her baby, though she knew that in only a few minutes she'd be holding her new baby boy.

So it came to be that on November 19, 1982 weighing at six pounds and a half Saul Vander Hausen was born.

Five years had passed since the birth of Saul Vander Hausen. He had grown to resemble more of his father than mother; he had dark brown hair with blue eyes - a trait passed down by his mother. He was happy in fact they all were happy though that's not to say they didn't have a small argument over something trivial every now and then.

"He's quite intelligent." Ronda heard her visitor state as she watched Saul from the corner of her eye. She looked away to bring her full attention towards her famed visitor and family friend.

"Is he the one that you found solving the case of the Winchester Mad Bombings?" He nodded looking away from Ronda towards Saul who he had grown to think of as a grandson.

"Well Quillsh I do believe that you found a protégé." Again he nodded noting how Saul was solving a problem that had presented itself to him. To say the least Saul had started to intrigue Quillsh, who at the time was well aware that he needed to find a successor to the boy he had taken in and given the alias L. The question that haunted Quillsh was whether or not such a child could be found.

So it played out that Saul had been brought into the world at the right time or so it seemed to Quillsh. Ronda on the other hand believed her child to be brilliant- like most parents do. Nevertheless she had also given thought as to what would happen to Saul if anything were to happen to her and Ville (her lover and Saul's father). Who would take care of Saul? Certainly not her parents nor Ville's parents. So it came that Quillsh would bequeath Saul if anything happened to Ronda and Ville.

The roads of Vantaa had been covered in snow for a while, leaving the small family trapped in their own home. Saul was heard laughing as Ronda finished cooking their lunch. Both of their minds preoccupied with when Ville would return.

"_It's just around the corner. I'll be back soon."_ He had stated with a light chuckle and yet an hour had passed and he had not returned home. Ronda silently wished that she had pressed the argument of him staying home. The phone rang alarming her slightly before she walked over to pick up the phone. Saul remained quiet trying to listen in on the conversation his mother was having with whoever had called. He scrambled away when he heard footsteps approaching the door.

"Saul get your coat on daddy needs our help." Saul nodded happily; he did love the snow and after all this would provide him opportunity to play in the snow or at the very least allow him to feel it against his pale skin. Ronda smiled down at Saul as they walked down the sidewalk; he was currently trying to catch a snow flake on his tongue. The amount of love and adoration that she had for her child could not be measured. That being said it was no surprise that surprise that she wouldn't rule out the idea of pushing young Saul out of the way of a car that had been going too fast when it hit the curb they were at. For a feeble moment Ronda let her last thoughts wonder over her child as sadness flowed through her before she sank into darkness.

Just as quickly as life is given it is just as easily taken away. The driver of the car that had killed his mother had only suffered minor injuries. And it was only later at the hospital that Saul had learned the fate of his father; he had been killed in an attempted robbery of the grocery store he had gone to.

Saul was alone.

His father had died.

His mother had followed suite.

Within the time span of an hour and thirty minutes Saul had gone from a normal intelligent boy with two loving parents to an orphaned boy cruelly played by fate.

Not a week later Quillsh Wammy arrived at the house where Saul had been staying at. He took in the appearance of the broken boy as he looked down at him.

"Where are we going?" A hint of anxiety and fear in the boy's voice.

"Winchester, England. You'll be living in an orphanage that was created after World War II it's named Wammy's House."

"Wammy's House…" Saul repeated to himself as he boarded a lavish airplane.

"You'll take on an alias there for your protection so don't tell anyone your real name. You're the first as so you'll be known as A." Saul nodded not really knowing what else to do. So began the tale of the gifted child known as A.

_**A/n: I hope that you all enjoyed it. A is usually portrayed as being female though in Death Note: Another Note Mello briefly mentions A being a boy which is why he's a boy in this series. As for his nationality he's biracial being both Finish and Russian. **_


End file.
